Battle of Atlantis
The Battle of Atlantis as this war is known to be called, is an official declaration of war by The Democratic Order, against the nation of Atlantis. This war is the result of a nation gone rogue, that continued to persist in tempting those in TDO to be afraid or some other reason of tyranny. As the tensions grew, so did tempers, eventually the order's High and Low Senates decared an official state of war against the nation and began to use any and all means necessary to make sure that this rogue nation no longer remained a threat to TDO. The war ended as of June 10 of 2009. Events Leading Up to the War The nation of Atlantis wasn't always a rogue nation, they were once a member of The Democratic Order itself. Their leader, Hamster X eventually became a well known member of the alliance and continued to rise in the ranks. After an amount of time, the order grew frustrated with Hamster X, especially after he began to send vulgar and unnecessary messages and threatening messages to members of his own alliance. The order soon casted him out, banning him from ever returning. Over the next few months, Hamster X would become known for appearing in IRC chat rooms he didn't belong in, began to threaten nations with full scale nuclear war, and even posing as members of the High Senate itself. The TDO tried with all their might to settle this conflic peacefully, without the need for bloodshed or destruction, but soon it became known that this would be impossible. So to protect their members, a proposal was made in the Senate Chambers of The Democratic Order. On June 3, 2009 a vote was taken for actions of war to be declared and by June 6, the Senates had decided, with a vote of 25 for yes, 4 for no and 2 abstaining, The Democratic Order officially declared war against Atlantis. The War Begins-First Round June 7, 2009 Hamster X of Atlantis was told of the declaration by TDO itself by Minister of Defense, John Warbuck on the subject that war has been declared. To: Hamster X From: John Warbuck Date: 6/7/2009 11:41:05 PM Subject: Declaration of War Message: War has been declared on you by the Senates of The Democratic Order. You have been banned from our alliance and refuse to remove our AA, you have initiated threats and harassed our members with implications of nuclear roguery, impersonated high government, and refused to leave our IRC channels. Until you meet our terms of surrender, your nation will be in a continuous state of war with The Democratic Order. Our terms will be PMed in the next message. May you rest in pieces. :John Warbuck :TDO High Senator :Minister of Defense Soon after the attacks began, Hamster X was informed by John Warbuck on terms of surrender and it goes as followed: To: Hamster X From: John Warbuck Date: 6/8/2009 12:29:25 AM Subject: Our Terms Message: As you can see, your losses are considerable. Here are the terms, as per the Minister of Defense (me) of The Democratic Order. You will remove our AA. You will never fly our flag or our AA ever again. You will apologize to those you threatened or harassed, and will pay reparations to them for your errors. You will never enter TDO's IRC channels again. You will decom all your nukes and bring your military down to a non threatening level. If these demands are not met, your nation will be found at the bottom of the ocean. :With Regards, :John Warbuck :TDO High Senator :Minister of Defense During the attacks, Kendaer of Kendaeria launched a spy operation revealing Hamster X's defenses and supplies of: * Desired Religion: Voodoo * Desired Government: Monarchy * Threat Level: Low * Number of Spies: 550 * Last Nuke Purchase: 5/20/2009 3:27:10 AM * Last Wonder Purchase: 6/2/2009 * Total Money: $157,433,016 * Technology: 4,208.30 Levels * Last Bill Payment: 6/6/2009 1:16:59 AM * Trade Partners: Nitronia, Financiera El Dueño, Erehwon, Yahtzee, Farmtopia * Secret Aid Sent To: None * Total Aircraft: 75 * Aircraft Fighter Strength: 648 * Aircraft Bomber Strength: 27 * Navy Purchases Today: 0 * Navy Vessels: # Corvettes: 0 # Landing Ships: 0 # Battleships: 0 # Cruisers: 0 # Frigates: 8 # Destroyers: 8 # Submarines: 7 # Aircraft Carriers: 7 With that being the case, Kendaer launched another spy operation destroying one of the 20 nukes owned by Hamster X. Soon Kendaer launched a naval operation, two cruise missile attacks, two aircraft bombings and two land assaults. All of which resulted in Atlantis losing a naval vessel, 3.96 in Technology, 19.8 in Infrastructure, 5 Fighters, 17,398 Soldiers and 4,107 Tanks. Along with Kendaer, Loch Ness Monster of Empire Earth: AoC, followed after Kendaer with the same strategy of attacks costing Hamster X 4.1 in Technology, 20.48 in Infrastructure, 2 Fighters, 9,364 Soldiers, 210 Tanks and 3 naval vessels. June 8, 2009 Going with the Update double attack, they continued their war with more strategic strikes against Hamster X, the first attacks of the morning, resulting in him losing: * Morning Attacks: # Infrastructure - 148.773 # Technology - 15.24 # Soldiers - 45,152 # Tanks - 6,057 # Fighters - 43 # Bombers - So far none # Naval Vessels - 12 # Nukes - 1 # Land - 198.05 # Money Looted - $2,000,000.00 That was the first attack after time went by both Loch Ness and Kendaer continued their efforts of the war, fighting on causing more damage for Hamster, resulting in him losing: * Afternoon Attacks: # Spies - 20 # Infrastructure - 55.732 # Technology - 13.993 # Soldiers - 4,268 # Tanks - None # Fighters - None # Bombers - None # Naval Vessels - None # Nukes - None # Land - 104.470 104.523 # Money Looted - $2,000,000.00 In the process Hamster X launched his own spy operation, which was unsuccessful. Due to his government being in anarchy, the nation of Atlantis is now unable to go on the offensive. Afterwards he sent a message to John Warbuck: To: John Warbuck From: Hamster X Date: 6/8/2009 8:50:14 AM Subject: RE: Declaration of War Message: I haven't impersonated high gov. I haven't refused to leave, since banning renders me unable to enter. Hold up while I read the messages, I haven't done this in years. Assuming that he is acting like he is unaware of his own actions, whether The Democratic Order believes it or not, they continue the good fight until he is done for, or he accepts the previous terms of surrender. At the very same time, he also changed his his alliance affiliation to: The Democratic Order PoW. Once the attacks were over Hamster X found time to send a message to the TDO Minister of Defnese stating as it follows: To: John Warbuck From: Hamster X Date: 6/8/2009 12:53:21 PM Subject: RE: Our Terms Message: I'll agree to them, I'm not in the mood to fight any longer, I've just been heartbroken =( As he stated this, Commander Warbuck sent an issue of readdressing the terms of surrender as follows: To: Hamster X From: John Warbuck Date: 6/8/2009 8:43:14 PM Subject: RE: Our Terms Message: Ok. Before I accept your surrender, I need to see you are serious. You must decom all of your nukes. This is the first step, and a part of the terms you agreed to. Next, you will need to apologize to the people your threatened to nuke, and then offer them reparations. Reparations must also be sent to Kendaer and Loch Ness Monster. After you complete these steps, let me know, and I will officially accept your surrender. :John Warbuck :TDO High Senator :Minister of Defense Until the terms of surrender are accepted by Hamster X of Atlantis, the war is ongoing and shall be until he accepts the terms of surrender. Meaning that all attacks continue, all plans of assault proceed as planned. The Democratic Order may not be neutral in this time of war, but they remain neutral throughout the rest of the Aqua Sphere annd the World itself. Second Round .]] June 8 and 9, 2009 The Battle of Atlantis continued regardless of Hamster X's letter of accepting terms of surrender due to the fact he has shown no signs of proceeding,henceforth, Commander Warbuck continued to order those who were willing to attack Atlantis, to do so. The first of the attacks began shortly before the next day on June 8 and they were acted out by Bwukk of Gastrikland and Loch Ness of Empire Earth: AoC: * Damage Caused By Bwukk: # Infrastructure - 333.789 # Technology - 51.43 # Soldiers - 6,405 # Tanks - None # Fighters - 16 27 # Bombers - None # Naval Vessels - 6 # Nukes - 2 # Land - 501.473 # Money Looted - $4,000,000.00 * Damage Caused By Loch Ness: # Infrastructure - 106.892 # Technology - 18.698 # Soldiers - 6,482 # Tanks - None # Fighters - 9 # Bombers - None # Naval Vessels - None # Nukes - None # Land - 181.49 # Money Looted - $2,000,000.00 When the attacks were finally over, not long after the leader of Atlantis, Hamster X, sent a message to Commander Warbuck and it goes as follows: To: John Warbuck From: Hamster X Date: 6/9/2009 12:57:57 AM Subject: RE: Our Terms Message: Well I'm still being attacked, and Bwukk just joined them. Could you tell them to stop since I've surrendered? Commander Warbuck replied as follows: To: Hamster X From: John Warbuck Date: 6/9/2009 1:53:14 AM Subject: RE: Our Terms Message: They will stop when the terms have been met. You have my word on that. Attack Reports and Victory As any war goes, they all have attack reports, the first was one that includes basic totals between both sides of the war on the days of June 7 and June 8. The war continued but not with attacks, but with signs of agreement and negotiation. As of June 9 of 2009, the Atlantian government removed all their nuclear weapons and began complying with the demands of Commander Warbuck and The Democratic Order. After which he contacted and informed Commander Warbuck of his compliance of paying reparations to BigKif, MitchDaniels, Loch Ness Monster, Kendaer, and bwukk. At the same time, he will also issue apologies to The Democratic Order itself and never return to any place occupied by the order or ever fly The Democratic Order Alliance Affiliation ever again. But what came as a surprise to some people is that he switched to the NSO, the New Sith Order, in which they responded by guaranteeing that Hamster X of Atlantis will comply with our demands as long as we stop the attacks. As we declared peace this war was officially over, but The Democratic Order continue to watch the motives of Hamster X of Atlantis, making sure he remains less than a threat to TDO itself. The war between The Democratic Order and Hamster X is officially over as of June 10, and with heads held high by TDO on the outcome of victory. Category:The Democratic Order